


Поверить в невозможное

by Agapushka



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Пытаться убежать от самого себя - не лучший способ исправить ошибки.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на конкурс кроссоверов «Крейзикросс» 2018 специально для hogsland.com

Злость Рона Уизли была настолько сильной, что ее, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. 

Он быстро вышел за пределы защитных заклинаний, плотным коконом охранявших их палатку, и мгновенно трансгрессировал, стараясь не слышать отчаянных возгласов Гермионы, пытавшейся его догнать.

Не вспомнив ничего лучше, чем ту часть леса, где они останавливались в прошлый раз, Рон переместился прямо туда, чуть не упав на неровном пригорке. Тишина наваливалась со всех сторон, оглушая и шепча, что назад дороги нет — он абсолютно, окончательно остался один. 

Только теперь Рон вдруг осознал, что Гермиона была права: несколько минут без треклятого медальона на шее, и злость действительно сдулась, словно воздушный шарик. Остались лишь недоумение и легкая паника — как ему теперь вернуться? А что он должен вернуться, в этом Рон ни капли не сомневался. От воспоминаний только что произошедшей сцены щеки его слегка покраснели. Но не успел он предпринять попытку вернуться, как от громкого возгласа за спиной палочка вылетела из рук, а на плечи опустились две тяжелые руки.

— А что это мы здесь разгуливаем в такое время? — произнес чей-то грубый голос.

Перед испуганным Роном возникли четыре широкоплечие фигуры егерей в толстых куртках и грубых сапогах. Трое из них глумливо захихикали, а четвертый довольно потирал ладони.

— Не иначе, как один из сбежавших школьников, — послышался голос, обладатель которого крепко держал Рона, не давая ему попытки сбежать. — Можно неплохую награду за него получить, а?

— Говори фамилию, — буркнул один из стоявших впереди, вынимая из нагрудного кармана засаленный список. — Небось маглорожденный, а то стал бы ты тут шастать.

Мысли Рона лихорадочно забегали — сейчас главное было не сказать ничего лишнего и хоть как-то освободиться от цепких лап егеря, который вонял хуже тролля. Хотя их было пятеро на одного — не самый лучший расклад для побега.

— Я… Я Стен Шанпайк.

— Ну да, — скривился один. — Прямо так сразу и назвал свое настоящее имя?

— А почему нет? — воззрился на него другой. — Я где-то читал, что когда кто-то напуган, то врать не может.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь читать, — парировал первый, пробегая грязным пальцем по списку.

Остальные громко захохотали. Оскорбленный этим ехидством егерь с силой толкнул обидчика в плечо так, что пергамент с фамилиями выпал у того из рук и беззвучно опустился на толстый слой прелых листьев.

— Я тебя сколько раз просил не смеяться надо мной! — взревел он.

В следующий момент оба егеря сцепились, покатившись по земле, а оставшиеся с улюлюканьем стали за ними наблюдать, не предпринимая никаких попыток растащить товарищей в стороны. Улучив момент, Рон вывернулся и укусил державшего его мужчину за живот, прихватив в отчаянии волшебную палочку бедолаги. Тот взвыл от боли, но Рон в порыве вдохновения уже прыгнул на того, кто забрал у него палочку, выдернул ее из рук и мгновенно трансгрессировал с поля боя, мало разбираясь, что и как будет с ним дальше. 

С грохотом упав на пологий склон какой-то равнины, он со стоном замотал в воздухе правой рукой: на двух пальцах не хватало ногтей. Все-таки трансгрессия не его конек — опять расщеп. 

От разбушевавшегося адреналина Рона еще слегка потряхивало, когда он решил на свой страх и риск опять попробовать переместиться и найти Гарри с Гермионой.

Но их стоянка уже была пуста. Никакого намека на то, что несколько дней здесь кто-то жил. От отчаяния и досады хотелось выть волком, но Рон понимал, что это может лишь привлечь другую компанию егерей, помешанных на отлове неугодных новому правительству лиц. Пнув со злости камень и пребольно ударив при этом ногу, он тихо ругнулся и крепко задумался. 

Домой нельзя ни в коем случае — и дело было даже не в том, что он боялся гнева собственной матери или риска подвергнуть их опасности из-за собственной персоны. Рону было до ужаса стыдно посмотреть им в глаза, когда он сказал бы причину своего возвращения: «Я бросил собственных друзей в лесу, мам». 

Это просто отвратительно, вот что это такое.

Легкий ветер подул ему в лицо, принося с собой запах мокрых листьев и речной воды. Рон прикрыл глаза. Вряд ли его будут искать на берегу моря. А Билл всегда поймет, на то он и старший брат. Может, даже подскажет, что Рону делать дальше. Как ни крути, а без поддержки родных он точно не проживет — это он уже уяснил.

***

Билл Уизли не пришел в восторг, когда Рон заявился на порог их с Флер нового коттеджа чуть ли не в шесть утра. Но осуждать не стал — у младшего брата был такой несчастный вид, что оставалось лишь сдержанно пожалеть его и попросить жену приготовить завтрак пораньше.

— Не волнуйся, я не скажу родителям о том, что ты здесь. Хотя, знаешь, это будет довольно трудно, учитывая, что отец весь на нервах, не говоря уже о матери. 

Рон хмуро уткнулся в свою тарелку, которую мгновенно опустошил, едва Флер поставила ее перед ним. Он понимал, как родители обрадовались бы, зная, что их непутевый сын жив-здоров, но слишком рискованно было сообщать об этом сейчас.

— Я думаю, мы передадим с совой в Нору, что не приедем к ним на Рождество, — Билл обернулся к жене, которая отправляла палочкой на стол кипящий чайник с чашками. 

К чаю у них нашлись лишь сухарики, выложенные смутившейся Флер в самую красивую вазочку, какая только нашлась в их доме.

— Как скажешь, — отозвалась она, заводя за ухо выбившуюся прядь.

— Можно сказать, что мы хотим побыть после свадьбы вдвоем — они поймут.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Флер. — Хотя бы не буду слушать Селестину Уорлок, — добавила она шепотом так, что ее слова услышал только Рон, который при этом невольно улыбнулся.

Несмотря на примирение с миссис Уизли, у Флер ни на йоту не прибавилось любви к слащавым песням этой исполнительницы, которую ее свекровь могла слушать круглыми сутками. 

Поблагодарив за завтрак, Рон отправился в выделенную ему небольшую гостевую комнату. Несмотря на угрызения совести, не смолкающие ни на минуту, сытная еда и мягкая кровать значительно улучшили его настроение. 

Декабрьский день только вступал в свои права, но пасмурное небо за окном явно давало понять, что на солнце можно и не рассчитывать. От такой погоды в голове болтались лишь унылые мысли да различные варианты исключительно печального исхода войны, в которую им пришлось ввязаться против своей воли.

Он начал представлять, где сейчас могут быть Гарри с Гермионой. Интересно, они решили, где будут искать меч? В голове внезапно возникла картинка, как они сидят рядом и что-то обсуждают, улыбаясь друг другу. Рон поморщился и помотал головой, но образы радостных Гарри и Гермионы никуда не делись — может, они и правда нравятся друг другу, а он просто третий лишний? И медальон тут вовсе не при чем, Рон не дурак. Просто до ужаса обидно всегда быть на вторых ролях, как бы глупо и эгоистично это ни звучало.

Рон перевернулся набок и рассеянно окинул взглядом светло-голубые обои в мелкий цветочек — наверняка Флер выбирала. Обстановка была скромной, но для человека, который несколько месяцев прожил в палатке, скитаясь по горам и лесам, эта комната казалась королевскими покоями.

Возле двери висело огромное зеркало, выделявшееся темным пятном на светлых стенах. Тусклое стекло было в мелких царапинах, а деревянная рама местами недосчитывалась нескольких резных завитков. Внезапно Рону показалось, будто по зеркалу прошла еле заметная рябь. Он моргнул и внимательнее присмотрелся. 

Да нет, бред какой-то. Но чем дольше он всматривался, тем сильнее в груди росло ощущение того, что гладкая поверхность слегка рябит. Так обычно выглядела гладь озера возле их школы — вроде поверхность ровная, но знаешь, что в толще воды притаился целый мир, живущий своей жизнью и по своим правилам.

Как завороженный, Рон медленно поднялся с кровати и подошел к зеркалу. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто не поднимет его на смех за такие глупые действия, он осторожно протянул руку и коснулся холодной поверхности.

Кончики пальцев мгновенно исчезли внутри.

Рон испуганно дернулся и отшатнулся. 

— Какого Мерлина?..

Сердце стучало так громко, что отдавалось ударами по всему телу. 

Билл оторвет ему башку, если Рон опять что-нибудь учудит. А то, что он учудит, сомнений уже не было. Зеркало так и манило, словно притягивая Рона к себе. 

Он подставил колченогий табурет к самой стене, зажал покрепче палочку в руке и зачем-то задержал воздух, словно перед нырком.

Миг — и комната стала пустой.

***

Гигантская гостиная казалась неправдоподобной насмешкой.

Рон стоял на комоде, столешница которого была с половину поля для квиддича. Ощущение собственной крохотности по сравнению с окружающей обстановкой было не из приятных. Однако, сколько бы он ни моргал, картина не менялась.

Зеркало позади него стало твердым и абсолютно глухим к ударам маленьких кулачков. Рон в изнеможении сполз вниз и с досады стукнулся головой о стену. Вот это он попал. Оставалось только надеяться, что эта странная гостиная ему просто снится.

Побродив взад-вперед, Рон вдруг приметил небольшую дверь в стене. Он мог бы поклясться, что еще минуту назад никакой двери не было и в помине. Нацелив на нее палочку, он произнес:

— Алохомора!

Но ничего не произошло. Рон огляделся в глупой надежде увидеть хоть какой-нибудь ключ, но таковых не наблюдалось. Горестно вздохнув, он подошел к двери и изо всей силы стукнул по ней кулаком. Та резко распахнулась наружу, а Рон от неожиданности повалился вперед. Однако вместо ожидаемого удара о пол или какую-либо другую поверхность он к великому ужасу почувствовал, что летит с немалой высоты прямиком вниз. 

Мимо на фоне ярко-голубого неба пролетали пушистые облака и странные красные птицы, а Рон все падал с огромной скоростью, не переставая при этом вопить и пытаться хоть как-то замедлиться с помощью волшебной палочки.

Отчаянные крики прервало громкое падение в цветущее дерево, которое не преминуло осыпать Рона горой лепестков, когда он глухо свалился в мягкую клумбу прямо возле корней. И самое странное во всей этой истории было то, что он не убился.

Медленно пошевелив всеми конечностями и уверившись, что нет даже ни одного перелома, он встал и огляделся. 

Прямо на него уставились три пары глаз. 

— А ты кто будешь? — рявкнул внезапно один и изо всей силы шваркнул чашкой, из которой только что пил чай, о землю.

Это был заяц. Самый настоящий заяц, в потертом пиджаке и с безумным взглядом. Он нервно икнул и тут же пододвинул к себе еще одну чашку. Очевидно, он частенько такое проделывал, поскольку почти весь длинный стол, каким-то образом оказавшийся на поляне, был заставлен чашками и кружками.

— Хватит бить посуду! — проворчал сидящий рядом с ним кролик.

Он имел вид более презентабельный и вменяемый — если такое вообще можно сказать о кроликах, сидящих за столом в саду и пьющих чай.

— Они часто ссорятся, не обращай внимания, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла девушка.

Она единственная из всей компании была спокойной. Ее карие глаза пытливо рассматривали Рона, а на лице была загадочная улыбка — как будто знала, зачем он здесь появился. Рон немного потоптался на месте и вздохнул. Любое следующее действие казалось ему абсурдным, но не мог же он вечно стоять здесь и таращится на них. 

— А… куда я попал?

— В Страну Чудес, конечно!

Кролик сердито посмотрел на Рона, затем вынул из кармана часы на цепочке и зацокал языком:

— Весьма неподходящее время для гостя.

— Вот и я говорю! — гаркнул заяц, бешено вращая глазами и разбивая уже вторую чашку.

Девушка вышла из-за стола и протянула руку попятившемуся от такой гостеприимности Рону:

— Я Алиса Кингсли. Можно просто Алиса. А это Мартовский Заяц и Белый Кролик. А как тебя зовут?

На вид она была чуть старше его, но казалось такой мечтательной и простой, что немного напоминала Полумну. У них даже волосы были одинаковые: длинные и светлые.

— Я Рон Уизли, — он несмело пожал ей руку и добавил: — Можно просто Рон.

Алиса улыбнулась и сделала приглашающий жест:

— Мы как раз пьем чай, можешь присоединиться к нам.

Рон постарался сесть подальше от Мартовского Зайца, но тот быстро придвинул к нему свой стул и проорал:

— Можешь пожать мне руку, я не гордый!

— Он немного оглох после того, как Труляля и Траляля запускали фейверк, — шепотом пояснила Алиса, наливая из большого чайника чай. — Поэтому и орет теперь, как ненормальный. Ты не обижайся на него.

Рон и не думал обижаться. Он нервно взглянул на Мартовского зайца, который щедро намазал булку медом, а потом принялся поливать сверху горчицей.

— Что такое Страна Чудес?

— Самое лучшее место на земле.

Алиса улыбалась и одновременно как будто чему-то удивлялась — неуловимое сочетание, придававшее ей загадочность.

— Сюда попадают все, кто нуждается в чудесах.

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — пробормотал Рон и отпил из чашки.

Чай был почему-то холодный, терпкий, но на удивление вкусный.

— А что мешает тебе выдумать какой-нибудь смысл? — удивилась Алиса.

— Ты не поняла. — Рон устало потер глаза. — В моем мире и так полно чудес, но сейчас там очень опасно жить. Я, конечно, не собирался сбегать, как трус, но…

Он не хотел продолжать, но после минутной паузы поднял голову и увидел, что все трое сидят и терпеливо на него смотрят, ожидая продолжения.

— Я как-то прошел через зеркало в своей комнате, и вот я здесь! — сердито заявил он. — И что все это значит?

— Это значит то, что ты сам по этому поводу думаешь, — глубокомысленно изрек Белый Кролик. — Но если ты ничего не думаешь, то это ничего и не значит — все просто!

При этих словах Алиса не выказала никакого удивления, и Рон уверился, что попал в компанию сумасшедших. Сидят тут, пьют холодный чай и говорят бессмыслицу; в его понимании Страна Чудес должна быть какой угодной, только не такой странной. Рон встал из-за стола и решил пойти поискать кого-нибудь более адекватного.

— Уже уходишь? — радостно воскликнул Белый Кролик.

— Даже чаю не попьешь? — крикнул Мартовский Заяц.

Рон ничего не ответил и побрел прочь от стола, прямиком через густую траву. Если даже он и спал, то сон был до ужаса реалистичным. В голову некстати пришла фраза Гермионы, ядовито сказанная ею на пятом курсе, что у него эмоциональный диапазон как у чайной ложки — учитывая сей неприятный факт, столько ярких деталей ему вряд ли могло присниться за раз.

Сзади послышалось шуршание — его догоняла Алиса, держа в руках приподнятый подол платья, чтобы легче было идти. 

— Не обижайся на них! Мне они тоже поначалу казались странными, но на самом деле они очень хорошие и добрые. Ты привыкнешь.

— Но я не хочу привыкать! — возмутился Рон. — К твоему сведению, вовсе не собираюсь здесь надолго задерживаться. Кстати, как я могу отсюда выбраться?

Алиса удивленно посмотрела на него, словно он задал очень глупый вопрос.

— Через зеркало, конечно. Раз ты попал сюда через зеркало, то и выбираться должен именно таким способом.

После стольких нелогичностей такой логичный вывод просто убивал. Рон засунул руки в карманы и хмуро огляделся.

— Что-то я поблизости ни одного зеркала не вижу.

Алиса внезапно улыбнулась. От этого ее взгляд стал как будто теплее, а выражение лица перестало быть таким загадочным.

— Ближе всего дом Безумного Шляпника. Но боюсь, у него найдется что угодно, кроме зеркал — он их не очень любит.

Рон был рад, что у некоего Безумного Шляпника нет зеркал — знакомиться с кем-то заведомо сумасшедшим ему вовсе не хотелось. 

— Вот у Красной и Белой Королев точно есть зеркала, — продолжала Алиса. — Но для этого придется позвать Брандашмыга, иначе не до них добраться.

У Рона складывалось стойкое ощущение, что он попал в параллельную реальность. Алиса с неизвестным Брандашмыгом вполне себе могла сойти за Полумну с ее любимыми мозгошмыгами — нарочно просто не придумаешь. Внезапно он поймал себя на мысли: есть ли в Стране Чудес еще кто-нибудь, похожий на его друзей?


	2. Chapter 2

— А в твоем доме разве нет зеркал?

Они неторопливо ехали на Брандашмыге, который оказался помесью тролля с бульдогом. По крайней мере, был такой же огромный и страшный. 

Рон постепенно свыкнулся с мыслью, что все происходящее не сон, а потому старался хоть немного влиться в чудаковатую компанию, куда его забросил странный случай. 

Впереди него на широкой мохнатой спине зверя покачивалась Алиса, зорко глядя вперед. Сзади слегка подпрыгивал Белый Кролик, то и дело доставая из кармана золотые часы и пристально всматриваясь в циферблат. Рядом сидела синяя бабочка с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом и попыхивала трубкой.

— Конечно есть, — отозвалась Алиса на его вопрос. — Просто мой дом в другом мире. 

— Здесь тоже твой дом, — с нажимом поправил ее Кролик.

— Алиса сама выбирает, где ее дом, — отозвалась бабочка таким низким голосом, что Рон нервно сглотнул. — Сегодня здесь, а завтра там…

Она выпустила кольцо дыма прямо в лицо Рону, отчего тот закашлялся и замахал руками, чуть не свалившись с Брандашмыга.

— Парам-па-пам, — закончила бабочка и мрачно улыбнулась.

— Это Абсолем, — пояснила Алиса. — Раньше он был гусеницей.

— Ты раньше тоже была не красавицей, — парировал Абсолем.

— Так значит… ты тоже из реального мира? — спросил озадаченный Рон.

— Смотря что считать реальностью, — отозвалась Алиса, но обернувшись и увидев его несчастное лицо, поспешно добавила: — Да, я из Англии, если ты хотел это узнать. Просто здесь мои друзья, поэтому иногда я возвращаюсь в Страну Чудес. Она мне очень дорога.

Последние слова были сказаны почти шепотом, поэтому Рон не решился расспрашивать дальше. Очевидно, в жизни Алисы тоже было мало приятного, раз она предпочитала реальности компанию этих странных существ. 

Брандашмыг между тем слегка споткнулся и застыл на месте, шумно принюхиваясь к воздуху.  
— Что там? — Кролик довольно ощутимо ткнул Рона в бок.

Рон высунулся из-за Алисы, но дорога впереди была пуста.

— Ничего, — протянул он.

— Надо же, — восхитился Абсолем, — увидеть ничего, да еще на таком расстоянии. Мне бы твое зрение!

Продолжая сопеть все чаще и громче, Брандашмыг вдруг дернулся и громко чихнул, от чего Белый Кролик слетел с его спины и свалился в придорожный куст — единственный на всю округу. Алиса расхохоталась, и даже Абсолем снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Что смешного? — спросил Рон, помогая взобраться Кролику, выражение лица которого ясно давало понять, что тот тоже не видит в случившемся ничего забавного.

Брандашмыг фыркнул и продолжил свой путь, а Алиса пояснила:

— Кролик не очень любит ездить верхом, каждый раз выдумывая, что у него аллергия. Кажется, Брандашмыг решил показать, что у него тоже аллергия. На вредных седоков.

И снова рассмеялась. Лицо Рона смягчилось — от такого звонкого и искреннего смеха невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Вдали показался Мраморный замок, сверкающий в лучах послеобеденного солнца так ярко, что глаза Рона тут же начинали слезиться, едва он пытался посмотреть вперед.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что у Белой Королевы замок должен быть белым… — пробормотал он, но Кролик не дал ему договорить.

— Наконец-то у тебя появилась хоть капля благоразумия, раз ты стал понимать такие простые вещи! — воскликнул он. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что у Белой Королевы должен быть не такой белый замок? Или вообще не белый замок?

От такого количества словосочетания «белый замок» Рон окончательно сник и замолчал, мысленно пообещав себе не вступать с Кроликом ни в какие пререкания и сберечь себе тем самым уйму нервных клеток. Алиса сочувственно обернулась на Рона, а затем метнула грозный взгляд на Кролика, который сидел с видом победителя и не обращал на нее никакого внимания.

Внутри замка все тоже было белым. Конечно, Алиса бы сказала, что в замке Белой Королевы все было «всевозможных и невозможных оттенков белого» — начиная от цвета ангельских крыльев и морских жемчужин и заканчивая льняным полотном и слоновой костью. Однако для Рона все было одинаково невыносимо белым — таким чистым, что хотелось снять обувь и помыть руки, прежде чем войти хотя бы в одну из комнат. 

На их появление выглянуло несколько любопытных фигур придворных. Рон издал еле слышный вздох, увидев цвет их платьев и завитых париков. 

— А Ее Величество гостит у сестры, — произнесло одно из напудренных лиц.

Алиса досадливо поморщилась и повернулась к Рону:

— Прости, я не знала.

— Мы ожидаем Ее Величество ближе к вечеру, — добавило второе лицо, столь напудренное, что было сложно понять, какого оно пола. 

— Тогда мы подождем!

Алиса бесцеремонно схватила Рона за руку и повела вверх по одной из лестниц. Он едва поспевал за ней, почти не удивляясь тому, что здесь она себя чувствовала, как дома.

После пары лестниц и десятка коридоров они вышли на небольшую площадку, отделанную мрамором цвета выпавшего снега. Толкнув одну из дверей, Алиса ввела Рона в абсолютно круглую комнату, часть стены которой занимал высокий проем от пола до потолка, переходивший в небольшой балкон. Вид из него открывался потрясающий, а главное — здесь все было пестрым и ярким. Никаких оттенков Ее Величества.

Рон присвистнул и тут же смущенно покосился на Алису: она стояла рядом, заложив руки за спину, и смотрела на него.

— Я тоже быстро устаю от этой ослепительности, — призналась она. — Поэтому Мирана любезно выделила мне эту комнату. 

Алиса плавно прошлась до самого балкона и раскинула руки:  
— Здесь видно почти все Подземье. Пожалуй, балкон Мраморного замка — одно из моих самых любимых мест в Стране Чудес.

Конечно, такое название, как «Подземье», мало подходило для владений Белой Королевы, но Рон отмахнулся от этой мысли и встал рядом с Алисой. Места на балконе как раз хватало для них двоих.

— От чего ты убежал? — спросила она, глядя вдаль.

— Я не убегал, — пробормотал Рон, недовольный таким началом разговора.

Он понимал, что рано или поздно Алиса начнет его расспрашивать: любопытство так и читалось в ее глазах. Оно не было настойчивым или жадным, это любопытство было скорее дружеским — как будто Алиса хотела помочь, сама не зная чем.

— Конечно нет. Я не хотела сказать, что ты убегал, как трус. Но ведь ты попал сюда. 

Рон понял, что она имела в виду. Но если даже самому себе не хочется признаваться, что пытаешься убежать от самого себя, как можно признаться в этом постороннему человеку?

— Первый раз я попала сюда, когда убегала с собственной помолвки.

Алиса крепко держалась за перила балкона и смотрела в сторону сада, раскинувшегося далеко внизу молочными цветами яблонь и точками ванильно-зефирных роз.

— Я много пережила приключений, прежде чем поняла, что Страна Чудес всегда ждала меня. Но я так же поняла, что не могу остаться навсегда здесь — все-таки, какой бы ужасный жених ни ждал меня дома, нельзя жить мечтами и иллюзиями. Поэтому я вернулась.

Она посмотрела на Рона и грустно улыбнулась.

— Я отказала Хэмишу, за что он чуть было не пустил нас с матерью по миру. Этот подлец хотел, чтобы я отдала ему корабль моего отца в обмен на возврат нашего дома, который давно был заложен. Я рассорилась со всеми, в том числе и с матерью. Так я второй раз сбежала сюда от собственных проблем. Однако во мне снова нуждались, и я снова помогла.

— Не думаю, что в этом мире кто-то нуждается во мне, — постарался пошутить Рон, но вышло не очень удачно.

Обидно осознавать, что ты нигде не можешь принести пользы. Ведь если не быть кому-то нужным, то стоит ли вообще жить? 

Его пессимистичные мысли прервала Алиса: она некрепко сжала его ладонь и вдруг нахмурилась.

— Не смей себя жалеть, Рон Уизли.

От такого наскока он опешил.

— Я не знаю, что происходит в твоем мире, но неужели у тебя не осталось друзей, которым ты нужен?

— Осталось, — прошептал Рон, ощущая, как краска заливает его щеки. — Но я… я бросил их. Оставил в самый неподходящий для этого момент.

— Подходящих моментов для таких дел вообще не бывает, — заметила она. 

Внизу показался Брандашмыг. Он деловито прошел по одной из дорожек, пометив пару кустов, от чего те тут же завяли. Вслед за ним выскочила пара придворных и с громкими воплями попыталась выгнать его из сада, однако потерпела полную неудачу. В стороне под навесом сидел Белый Кролик, как нельзя кстати хорошо смотревшийся в Мраморном замке, и преспокойно попивал чай с зефиром. При этом у него был такой вид, будто он знать не знает никакого Брандашмыга, и вообще это не его проблемы.

Алиса хихикнула, но тут же посерьезнела, потому что Рон наконец решился заговорить.

— В моем мире сейчас пытается захватить власть очень темный и могущественный волшебник. Он охотится за моим другом, а мы охотимся за штуками, которые могут ослабить этого волшебника. Проблема в том, что мы не знаем, где эти штуки, тем более, как их уничтожить. И я…

Он взглянул на Алису и понял, что та не собирается помогать ему.

— И я разозлился на все это и бросил их! — гневно закончил Рон.

Нервно потерев ладони, он обхватил себя за плечи и стал с преувеличенным интересом рассматривать собственные ботинки.

— Но ведь ты хочешь вернуться?

— Да.

— И помочь им?

— Да!

Алиса снова взяла его за руки, отчего Рон непроизвольно выдохнул.

— Тогда пойдем.

На этот раз они куда дольше блуждали по замку, прежде чем Алиса нашла нужную комнату.

Посередине огромного пустого зала стояло зеркало в серебряной раме. В лучах солнца, проникающих сквозь окна под самым потолком, виднелись хрупкие снежинки, свободно парящие в воздухе. Алиса подошла к зеркалу и с нежностью погладила раму.

— На память от Времени, — произнесла она и кивнула Рону.

— Время подарило тебе зеркало? — изумился тот.

— Скорее, подарил — он довольно симпатичный мужчина, знаешь ли, но сейчас не об этом. Я думаю, Мирана и прочие простят, что ты не остался на вечерний чай. 

Алиса слегка подтолкнула его, но Рон все не решался подойти ближе к зеркальной поверхности. Все происходило настолько быстро, что он не успевал перестраиваться с одного события на другое. Едва привыкнув к Алисе и ее странному миру, уже пора было возвращаться обратно. От этого на душе было немного обидно. 

— Я передам Мартовскому зайцу и Кролику, что ты будешь по ним скучать, — хихикнула Алиса.

Ее глаза сощурились от улыбки. Рону внезапно вспомнились такие же карие глаза Гермионы — в последний раз она смотрела на него с отчаянием и недоверием. Кажется, это было словно много лет назад. Где они сейчас с Гарри? И помнят ли вообще о нем? И живы ли?

Последний вопрос хлестнул его, заставив желудок сделать кувырок.

— Я буду верить в тебя, — произнесла Алиса, наблюдая за ним. 

Она не произнесла пафосных слов о том, что его друзья нуждаются в нем и что только он может их спасти. Как и не сказала, что они обязательно победят. Однако последнюю фразу Алиса сказала с такой искренностью, что на душе у Рона как будто потеплело.

— Я… был рад, что попал сюда, — неловко произнес он.

Он уже шагнул было к зеркалу, когда обернулся, и вопрос сорвался с его губ раньше, чем он успел подумать:

— Мы еще встретимся? 

Алиса пожала плечами.

— Кто знает? Я думаю, если по-настоящему захотеть, то обязательно встретимся.

Рон почувствовал, как зеркало слегка вибрирует и начинает притягивать его к себе.

— Тогда до встречи! — крикнул он и исчез.

В зале остались зеркало и Алиса. И миллионы снежинок, тихо опускающихся и вновь взлетающих вверх, будто миллионы возможностей, танцующих странный танец под названием «Судьба».

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся сюда?

Абсолем парил возле входа в зал и внимательно глядел на Алису.

— Это вряд ли будет возможно, — покачала она головой.

— Были времена, — крякнул Абсолем, затягиваясь своей трубкой, — когда еще до второго завтрака, иногда ранее, имелось у меня на заметке с полтора десятка всевозможных невозможностей, в которые я успевал поверить поутру. 

Алиса молча прошла мимо него и начала спускаться по лестнице, когда ее догнал насмешливый голос:

— А зная тебя, Алиса Кингсли, ты уж наверняка сможешь поверить хотя бы в парочку невозможностей!

На ее лице мелькнула улыбка.

— К тому же ты давно уже не гусеница, так расправь крылья!

Абсолем летел рядом и важно выпускал колечки дыма, которые так же важно улетали под самый потолок.

Внизу лестницы послышались голоса — придворные радостно приветствовали свою Королеву, которая вернулась из владений сестры.

— Обещай, что будешь верить, — шепнул Абсолем и как будто сам рассыпался на дымные колечки.

— Обещаю, — прошептала Алиса.

Верить в невозможное ей всегда хорошо удавалось — в этом Алиса Кингсли была мастером.


End file.
